With recent upsurge in interest in playing golf, a virtual golf simulator called “Screen Golf” has gained popularity, which provides a realistic virtual golf simulation so that an indoor golfer feels as if he were enjoying golf on a real golf course.
To offer the same sense of reality that the golfer would feel in a real golf course, the virtual golf simulator simulates actual golf courses and the flight trajectories of balls hit by the golfer, as virtual reality.